Belonging
by talleybear2001
Summary: Violet Manfred, niece to Carl Manfred and cousin to Leo Manfred, has to move in with her uncle after her parents and older brother were murdered. The men that killed her parents, were viscously torn apart, but the cause was unknown. Violet has a secret.. she's not human. But she doesn't know what she is. *Takes place mostly during DBH, but it will diverge off canon."
1. Prologue

/Belonging/

Prologue:

"Fire!"

Bullets were fired in my direction as the men were obviously aiming to kill their target, me. Clearly, they hadn't been informed that the bullets weren't dense nor fast enough to prevent me from stopping them. The man in front, I watched as his eyes widened, stopped firing. 'Smart.. not for long, though...' I thought to myself, watching as the bullets clattered harmlessly to the floor. They seemed to realize that I wasn't normal.. 'But it's already too late...' My eyes glanced back, and I winced at the sight of my parents' corpses.

I resisted the urge to cry, focusing at the task at hand. "What the fuck are you?!" One of the men yelled, raising up his rifle to fire again. I prepared to stop the bullet in its tracks, my eyes spotting the form of my older brother behind them, blood staining the floor underneath him. Choking back a sob, I focused back at the men in front of me. His finger was inching near the trigger, but unfortunately he was out of my range.. until he actually fired of course. He wouldn't be in my range.. the bullet would be easily blocked however.

Before the man could pull the trigger, a figure came out from behind them, jumping in front of me. It was Vincent, my older brother.. who I thought was dead. Blood stained his shirt and blue jeans, as well as his skin and hands. The man- who's finger had been on the trigger- didn't stop in time. I didn't even get a chance to protect him, as he yelled out stop, before a bullet pierced his chest. A gasp escaped me, "No..! V-Vince!" The man barely blinked at this, before turning his attention to me.

"Alright, bit-" He was cut off as I stepped forward, enough to get him in my range, and he was decapitated. I watched as blood sprayed from his now headless form, not reacting as I felt the splatter of blood on my face. 'Time to die..!' The other men stared in shock, allowing me to have the advantage. One man was viscously sliced in half, revealing his internal organs and painting the already red stained room with even more blood. One of the men managed to fire before his arms and legs were chopped off, the bullet skimming the top right part of my head.

I felt the ribbon I was wearing slip off, torn away from the shot. This in turn, caused the remaining men to gasp, as it likely revealed the prominent horns protruding from my skull. "What the-" The next person, eyes wider than saucers, stared at me frightened. Instead of crying, like a normal girl would after just witnessing her family be killed, the corners of my lips upturned. "You see now.. you see just who you're dealin' with?" I asked, not giving him a chance to answer. 'I didn't want an answer, anyway...'

His heart flew out of his chest, and he fell to the ground- eyes wide with shock. The few men who were left started running but didn't make it far. A knife, that one of them had dropped on the ground, flew at them and sliced their limbs off or even their bodies in half. Blood, viscera, and limbs were sprawled throughout the room and it was almost like a twisted art piece. As the last man fell dead, the smile fell from my lips as I looked down at my brother's body. My knees buckled and hit the bloodied floor with a thud. I felt the tears as they slipped down my face.. as I stared into his lifeless eyes.

Unlike me, Vincent was normal.. he didn't have horns nor did he have the pink hair... When my father had visited Japan, before my mother fell pregnant with me.. he encountered a crimson pink haired girl with horns... Vincent was eight by then, and the moment I was born.. my father decided not to have any more children. All I knew.. was that I wasn't human, and that I have inhuman abilities..."V-Vince..." He had always protected me.. despite how strange I looked. "I.. I-I'm sorry-" I cut myself off with a sob.

A teardrop fell onto Vincent's face, slowly slipping down his pale cheek. "M-Mom... D-Dad..." I looked over to my parents' corpses, looking into their dead eyes. Mom, in horrifying contrast to her normal beauty, had blood coating her sunflower yellow dress as well as her pale skin. Her hair, normally a soft light brown, was coated with blood.. from where she had been finished off with a pistol. Countless stab wounds covered her fragile body, which mimicked how my dad had been murdered.

His suit, since he hadn't even been able to change clothes, was littered with slices, blood painting his white shirt as well as the skin underneath. 'They didn't deserve this.. despite my appearance, they had never treated me like I wasn't family. Protecting me was something both my parents as well as Vincent did.. they can't do that anymore.' The realization that I'm alone slammed into me like I had been hit by a train.. then I heard the sirens. 'The gunshots...'

Not able to bring myself to leave, I adjusted how I was sitting. Now, my knees were pressed up against my chest and my arms were wrapped around my knees. Tears slipped down, staining the material of my pajama pants. Despite my crying though.. I felt no guilt for killing those men. 'They deserved it... They.. murdered my family...' Heavy bangs sounded at the front door, before the door was broken down. Men, with the word Swat across their chests, stormed in with their rifles raised.

"Jesus..." The man who spotted the scene muttered, looking around at the utterly viscous and bloody scene. His eyes fell onto me, eyes softening as he saw me sobbing. 'Kill him or he'll kill you.' I shivered, trying to ignore the voice in my head. 'No! I don't want to kill him..! He hasn't done anything!' I yelled into my head, shaking violently. "Anyone alive, Parker..?" I shook, hearing the words but not comprehending them. "Yeah, Morgan.. a little girl.. she looks to be about nine..." Morgan shook his head, looking at me.

I saw him, flinching as the man approached me. "Poor thing.. she must've witnessed this." I flinched back as he kneeled in front of me, "No..!" I yelled, but he spoke quietly, "Shhhh.. it's alright. We're not gonna hurt you.. you're-" I cut him off, not understanding his words, "No, please!" My hands grasped my head, before latching themselves onto the horns. Morgan's eyes widened, "What..? Are those.. horns..?" Parker walked over, kneeling in front of me as well. "Looks like it..."

Another man approached as well, "Let's not focus on that.. they're probably just fake anyway... Let's just get the girl out of here..." I felt a light touch on my shoulder, and I nearly pushed the person back.. when someone scooped me into their arms. It was Morgan, I hadn't even noticed he had moved, I realized as I looked up. I felt my cheeks fill up with heat, which caused me to sob louder. Morgan shushed me, "There, there.. it's alright..." He looked at the other men there, while keeping a soft but firm hold on me.

"We need to report this.. and get this girl to the hospital to look for injuries." Parker nodded in agreement, before looking at my face, likely observing my expression. "What's your name..?" Parker asked as he took a step closer, I looked up at him. 'Don't tell him. All humans want to hurt you.. they all deserve to die.' I tried my hardest to ignore the voice, "V-Violet.. Violet M-Manfred..." I stuttered out, watching as his expression morph.

"Manfred..?"

I nodded, "Y-Yeah..."

"You think she's related to Carl Manfred?"

"Maybe.. we'll find out."

"Poor girl..." The voices around me fade away, as I found myself falling asleep.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•

"Jeremy was your younger brother, correct?" I heard a voice ask. Another one answered, "Yes, which makes her my niece.. and I'm the only one left to be her legal guardian.. since all of my family is gone, outside of her and one other, as well as her mother's..." This voice sounded familiar. Opening my eyes, I instantly saw a blindingly white ceiling. My eyes immediately shut, and I let out a groan. "Vi, thank goodness." I managed to open my eyes again only to see someone I cared for dearly. "Uncle Carl!" I called out, sitting up and hugging him tightly.

"Whoa, easy there.. don't strain yourself." It's then, at that moment, that I noticed a strange feeling on my head. "What..?" The other man, who had been talking to Carl, spoke up. "It was nothing serious, just a small wound on the top of your head." I then recalled when my ribbon had been shot off of my head, 'This must've happened then...' The man looked at my head for a moment, "What are these..?" He points to where my horns are. Carl immediately snapped, "Now, that's none of your business.. if it isn't relevant, don't ask." I narrowed my eyes, 'Strange.. uncle Carl doesn't normally act like this...'

...

'He's definitely upset...'

...

'Why is he so upset..?'

...

'I don't understand...'

...

'Wait.. where are Mom and Dad.. and Vince..?'  
...

'Why aren't they here..?'

...

'What happened?'

•°•°•°•°•°•°•

*_That was the end of the prologue, hope you've enjoyed. The Elfen Lied timeline is different, and the crimson pink haired girl is reference to the main character. I will try to explain the timeline as well. Also, this is my first time in quite a while writing a story in first person.. how did I do?_*

Sincerely, Talleybear.


	2. Chapter One

/Belonging/

*Just to clarify something, Violet remembers only part of the incident. She doesn't remember her family being killed, and only recalls small things: like when her ribbon was shot off.*

*I've decided to have this story take place 6 months after the revolution; however, there will be moments where it goes back to during the events of the game- like the first part of this chapter. The timeline for DBH is different, and I will explain it. I will also include bonus scenes that explain the circumstances that led to her birth. I also know that silpelits are explained to age more rapidly than humans, but I don't want to reveal the truth about Violet just yet.*

Chapter One; Shades of Color:

*August 2038*

I gasped, sweat drenching my small form, as I sat up in my bed. 'Another nightmare...' I shook my head, curling a hand around one of my horns. 'That's the third one this week...' Letting out a sigh, I didn't bother trying to go back to sleep, already knowing that I wouldn't be able to. I changed into a dark purple skirt and lilac top, and tied the violet colored ribbon around my horns- the ribbon that uncle Carl had given me for my birthday. After checking myself in the mirror, and sighing at the bags under my red eyes, I walked out of my room and headed down the stairs.

It wasn't that early, around 8:30, and I heard rumbling in the kitchen. I let out a yawn before walking into the kitchen, "Hey, Markus." The android nodded, tilting his head to where I could see the calm blue of his LED. "Hello, Violet.. trouble sleeping?" I sighed, 'Of course he noticed.. damn him and his inhuman observational skills...' I stepped closer, and he moved which allowed me to see what he was doing. "Yeah." Markus' LED fluttered to yellow, and he inquired about it, "Another nightmare?" I hopped onto the counter, struggling slightly, before giving him a sad look, "Yeah..."

Markus looked at me, LED continuing to spin yellow, before covering the breakfast that he had made, in order to keep it warm. There were two portions, presumably one for Carl and the other for me. 'After all, Markus didn't need nor did he want to eat food.. at least I think so.' I thought to myself. "I'm heading into town to pick up the paint Carl ordered.. would you like to join me..?" I smiled at him, "Of course.. you gonna wake uncle Carl before we go?" He shook his head, his LED returning to a soft blue. "No, he needs his rest." I hummed in agreement, before jumping off the counter and struggling to look up at his eyes without straining my neck.

I pouted a little bit, 'Why's he so frickin tall..? He's been made to be 6 foot 1, while I'm only 4 foot 9.. I'm a frickin midget...' Markus smiled a little, almost like he knew what I was thinking. He ruffled my hair- something that most androids wouldn't do- before walking out of the kitchen and I followed along behind him. "Thinking about your height again?" He asked, before setting up of chess board. "Always... Speed chess?" Markus nodded, "We have a bit of time." After a couple games inevitably ended with my multiple defeats, Markus decided it was time to leave.

I pulled on my black sweater that was on the coat hook and looked to see Markus in his android jacket. The blue band wrapped around the right sleeve of the jacket gave another indictor of him being an android, along with with the blue triangle on the left side of the chest part of his jacket. "Come on." The door slid shut behind us as we left, and I watched as Markus' LED blinked yellow as we waited for the bus. A couple minutes later, the bus arrived. 'I wish we could sit together.. damn segregation...' My eyes looked back at Markus in the android compartment, sadness filling me.

I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for when we would arrive in the Greektown district. 'Poor androids...' I thought quietly, 'They don't deserve to be treated that way... Most androids are kind, despite their sometimes emotionless demeanors, and Markus is an excellent example of this... He's so sweet...' Before I knew it the bus stopped at our stop, and the both of us stepped off- along with anyone else who needed to get off. "This way." Markus in the direction we needed to go, and I nodded. I walked in that direction but quickly noticed that Markus wasn't following me.

Looking back, I spotted him reading a magazine. "Markus, C'mon.. save that for later." His LED blinked yellow in response and he nodded, before placing the magazine on a bench. I spotted a few other androids in the park, and watched as one was hugged by a little girl. 'That's sweet.. children are so innocent...' We made it to the crosswalk, but it was red. I sighed, knowing we'd have to wait for it to turn green. Markus was looking around, until the crosswalk lit up green. We made it to the other side, and for some reason.. Markus fell behind, again.

I looked, only to see him staring at a hot dog vender. The man, obviously annoyed, told Markus to go away. 'Just how is Markus scaring away customers, exactly?' I thought, before flinching as the hot dog vender aggressively approached Markus. "You deaf, you plastic fuck?! I told you to leave..!" The man luckily only shoved Markus back but walked back to his stand without saying anything else. "You alright..?" I looked up at Markus as he approached me, LED circling lemon yellow. "I'm fine.. I should've just listened."

I shook my head at him, "He shouldn't have gotten aggressive, though.. it's not right." I told him quietly, knowing he heard it was ease. He didn't say anything, simply walking in the direction of the paint shop, 'What's the name again..?' While we went on towards our destination, a man, who's preaching very loudly, noticed Markus. "You! Why do you look at me so, Demon? I can see it.. you're the one by whom the evil will come! You are the one that will destroy Detroit!" I looked up, trying to gauge Markus' reaction, but his expression was blank. His LED was blinking yellow however...

"C'mon." I told him, ignoring the preaching man as he attempted to get my attention. 'I really hate this...' I didn't voice my thoughts to Markus as we arrived at the pant store. The sign above reading 'Bellini Paints', and the name honestly seemed familiar. Markus held the door open for me, "Thanks, Giant." I walked in, looking back to spot Markus' confused expression. "Giant..?" I smirked at him, "And I'm the midget." He shook his head, LED starting to spin a cool blue again. I felt the corners of my lips upturn, 'I'm glad.. he deserves to be happy.'

I stood there quietly, zoning out Markus and the other android's conversation. The green eyed android walked back, carrying a package under his arm. "That's it for the paint.. need anything before we leave?" I glanced up at him, shrugging my shoulders, "Not really.. unless you count food." He gave a shake of his head, "I made you breakfast.. I think you'll be good." As if to sass him, my belly chose to growl at that moment. I could feel my face heat up in embarrassment, my eyes looking at anywhere but at Markus. We walked out of the store, heading the direction of the bus stop.

I felt my eyes widen as I spotted some people in the street, 'What are they saying..? The words... They're android protesters.. aren't they..?' Markus seemed to realize this too late, "Where you going, tin can?" The protestor aggressively asked, before looking at the other protestors, "Look guys, we've got one of those tin cans here!" The man then noticed me, "And.. looks like we have one of the android sympathizers along with it. This day couldn't get any better." I narrowed my eyes at them, "Back off, he didn't do anything..!" I exclaimed, and the man's face contorted at my words, "He huh? So you are a sympathizer."

I felt someone brush their hand against my own.. it was Markus. He tried to back away and get me to come with him. One of the protestors pushed Markus to the ground before we could go anywhere. "Look at this little motherfucker.. you steal our jobs but you can't even stand up!" The voice, the one I thought was gone, whispered into my head, 'Kill them.. all humans are evil, kill them before they get a chance to kill you...' I gasped out loud, grabbing my head. Too lost in my fight to tune the voice out, they continued harassing Markus. 'Stop, I'm not killing them! They haven't tried to kill me..!' The voice finally shut up, but I could still feel its presence.

Looking up, I nearly lost it as the man who had drawn attention to us picked Markus up. "You're not going anywhere.. we're gonna fuck your bitch ass up..!" I growled as he spoke, on the verge of snapping as one of the protestors got in my face. Someone, at that moment, pushed through the crowd. "Alright, that's enough.. leave the girl and it alone." The man released Markus, and now I could see the man who pushed through the crowd was a police officer. "What's the problem? We're just teaching the tin can and the sympathizer a lesson."

The officer shook his head, "You hurt the girl you'll be charged with assault.. you damage the android, I'm going to have to fine you." The protestor's shoulders were shaking, fists clenched, "They'll take your job next.. we'll see how you like it." The crowd dispersed, and I picked up the paint package Markus had dropped. "Thank you..." He muttered to me, LED swirling yellow and blue. The police officer looked at us, "You alright, young lady?" I nodded, trying to hide the fact that I didn't like him not asking if Markus was okay. 'Markus was the one they shoved around...' The officer motioned for us to leave. "Okay, then.. run along now."

"That's a pretty ribbon." I heard the man comment as Markus and I resumed on our route to the other bus stop. Freezing, I looked back at him, my face heating up, "T-Thanks..." He nodded in response before resuming his normal duties. Looking up, I noticed that Markus was waiting for me. I quickly caught up, and once the bus came both of us got on. I looked forward, unable to bring myself to look back at Markus in the android compartment. 'This is just wrong...' I closed my eyes.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•

*May 2039*

For once, I was sleeping without being rudely awakened by nightmares. Until I heard a knock at my bedroom door. "Huh..?" I asked, opening my eyes and flinching at the sunlight coming through the curtain. "Violet, you have a visitor waiting for you downstairs." I heard the voice of Tom, who had for some reason stayed even though he had the choice of leaving, call out to me.

"Okay... Thank you, Tom."

"No problem." He responded, and I was grateful that he seemed to be getting over being formal all the time. Unlike before androids gained their freedom, he was now paid a good amount for his work. Honestly, I think Uncle Carl feels bad about still having an android in the house but it was Tom's choice to stay. I'm glad he's being paid, instead of being forced into working for free.

Getting out of my bed, I ran a brush through my now shoulder length crimson pink hair. I stared for a moment at my reflection, focusing on the horns that protruded from my skull. I let out a sigh, before tying a light purple ribbon around them in order to conceal them. I pulled out my usual outfit of a skirt, a dark purple one this time, paired with a light purple top and a light grey jean jacket.

After pulling on a pair of black ankle boots, I headed out of my room and downstairs. At first, I didn't see anyone downstairs. Then, I walked into the living room and spotted someone at the bookshelf. They were examining a book, and I instantly recognized them. "Markus..!" I called out, and he turned to face me. He didn't get a chance to speak as I had already wrapped my arms around him.

"Good to see you too, Vi." He said after I pulled away from the hug.

"What're you doing here?" I asked curiously, and he led me over to the couch. The both of us sat down, "I know I haven't been around much lately, but I need some help..." Markus admitted, almost looking embarrassed about it. "Sure. What is it?" He was quiet for a moment before speaking. "With Cyberlife's sudden disappearance, the Cyberlife Tower has also been abandoned."

"And..?"

"I and some of New Jericho have made a decision to check out the tower. We want to check out what's been left there, including any androids and android parts that were left there." I nodded, before raising an eyebrow at him. "Okay... And why are you telling me this?" Thoughts ran through my head but before I could voice any of them, he answered.

"I.. I want you to come along."

"What, really?"

He nodded, which caused me to let out a sigh. "Markus... Do you feel guilty for not visiting more often..? I mean, there's honestly no reason for me to come." Markus quickly shook his head at me. "Of course not. Vi, the truth is.. North was asking if you would come with." I once again raised an eyebrow at him, my cheeks flushing a little red. "North... Really, I'm supposed to believe that?"

North generally was not fond of humans, and it was definitely understandable. She was mostly neutral towards me, and she honestly never really tried to speak with me unless she had to. Hostility was no longer present towards me from her, but that was only true of her rather than the rest of the androids. Most of the androids were nice to me but some still give me dirty looks when they think I am not looking.

"She doesn't hate you Violet. I know that she tries to hide it, but I genuinely think she actually considers you to be her friend." I laughed a little and shook my head at him. "Markus, I know that you might want to believe that.. but she does not even talk with me, like ever. Unless she has to talk to me for something important, she always keeps her distance from me."

Markus gave me a stern look, "North is not very social in general, even with me and the other androids. She's a lone wolf, but I can tell that she enjoys your presence and honestly sees you as a friend. But.. if you refuse to come with for her, will you come with for me?" I looked down at that, already knowing the answer to that. "Of course, Markus... You're family." He smiled at the family part.

"That's good to hear. We should go ahead and leave. You can say goodbye to Carl first." I shook my head at him. "Of course, but you're saying goodbye to him to. He's missed you." I stated, watching as his eyes lit up a bit at my last statement. "I.. I would really like that." It was obvious that he had missed Uncle Carl too.

'Maybe he'll have more time to visit in the future.'

•°•°•°•°•°•°•

*Bonus Scene(because I took so long to get a chapter up. And it's actually a flashback- but I won't tell when it takes place.)*

*Third Person POV*

His eyes were as wide as saucers as the very nude form of a young woman approached him. She had already slaughtered many of the men in the room, but she was now just standing there. It was almost as if she could somehow see him through the metal helmet on her head. He pried his eyes away from her.. fear resonating within him as she just stood there.

After a second of silence, she spoke. "Thank you..." Due to the helmet, her voice was muffled- but he was close enough to make out her words. Unable to muster anything to say in response, he watched as she walked past. The man next to him growled, "She's on her way to the emergency exit! Bring the partition down and keep her locked in." The man ordered, and the partition came down in an attempt to trap her.

It seemed successful.. until...

The man seemed to be alarmed now, "The outer partition has been opened..? That can't be right... Don't give me excuses, just send a sharpshooter."

•°•°•

"Make this bullet count.. she isn't gonna give you a second shot."

The sharpshooter spoke, "This is a .50 caliber anti-tank rifle... Strong as her vectors are, there's no way that she can stop a round from this rifle." The other man wasn't persuaded by this, "The back of her head." Another man, the one that the young woman had said thank you to, was standing in the back of the room. His eyes watched as the other two with worry.

"Copy."

After a moment, the sharpshooter pulled the trigger. The woman had turned slightly which caused the bullet to hit the helmet. This caused it to break and fall off of her head, revealing blood dripping down the side of head. "Goddammit, she's still alive..." One of the men said, watching as she fell into the water. He closed his eyes for a moment, before looking at the other man- who was still standing in the back of the room.

He looked.. to be kind of relieved.

"Manfred, you wanna tell me how the hell this happened?" He flinched at the question.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•

*Those of you who have watched the anime, read the manga, or both will probably know the scene. Although I actually don't know if that scene was in the manga. I have not read the manga, but I am familiar with some of the differences between it and the anime. *

*I hope you enjoyed Chapter One, and I am genuinely sorry for such the long wait.*

Sincerely, Talleybear.


End file.
